Satu
by Laynri
Summary: Tiga kali kebetulan bukanlah kebetulan lagi namanya, melainkan takdir. Mukuro tahu itu dan mengikuti saat kebetulan-kebetulan itu menghubungkan dirinya dengan sosok yang didominasi warna hitam bernama Hibari Kyouya. Tiga kebetulan dengan dua orang manusia menjadi satu cerita- atau takdir, terserah kau mau menyebutnya apa /AU


Duduk di tempat yang sama.

Menghadap jendela dengan ragam cerita—

—tapi hanya sepasang onyx dari kejauhan itu yang memukau hari satu insan yang terlampau biasa.

"Halo.."

_**(hai kau yang di kejauhan sana— yang sepekat kopi hitam kala pagi**_

—_**bisakah kau menjadi manis bila kutambahkan sesuatu?)**_

* * *

**- Satu -**

**.**

**KHR © Akira Amano**

**Satu © ...**

**.**

⎾—_ab uno disce omnes.._ _[1]_⏌

* * *

Suara bel-bel kecil bergema pelan kala pintu tepat di depan wajahnya terbuka dan mengantarkan semilir angin di penghujung musim gugur dan wangi _mint_, ia—sebut saja Mukuro—tidak perlu mendongakkan wajahnya untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Tetap meminum cairan pekat yang ada di dalam cangkir di genggamannya, pun memandang refleksi dirinya sendiri di meja kayu yang tampak terawat dengan baik (terbukti dengan tak ada satu partikel debu di sana).

Tapi, dalam saat dimana cairan pekat yang pahit-manis itu mengalir dalam tenggorokannya, iris merah-biru milik Mukuro akan melirik ke arah jendela dimana seorang lainnya duduk tepat di samping jendela tersebut.

Ini mungkin hal yang cukup tidak masuk akal untuk diceritakan.

Mukuro menyukai sosok tersebut, yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui namanya.

Dimulai pada satu hari yang tidak ia ingat hari apa (karena apa yang ia lakukan selalu sama setiap hari). Ketika ia menunggu sekotak _macaroon _untuk adiknya dengan secangkir _espresso _dan es krim vanilla diantarkan kepadanya, ketika hujan pertama di musim semi menghalanginya untuk pulang dalam waktu dekat.

Dan ketika ia harus berbagi meja dengan sosok dengan ciri fisik bersurai hitam yang menjadi refleksi di matanya saat ini.

Masih jelas dalam rekaman memorinya, ketika dengan canggungnya Mukuro mencoba berbicara atau berbasa-basi dengan sosok tersebut hingga usahanya sia-sia karena sosok bersurai hitam itu membalas semuanya dengan satu tatapan datar, seakan semua syaraf di wajahnya telah berhenti berfungsi.

"Halo.."

"..."

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"

"..."

"Kuanggap sebagai ya..."

"..."

"Oya, namaku Mukuro.. siapa namamu?"

"..."

Mukuro pun memilih untuk ikut diam. Hingga ia hanya bisa memandangi sosok di depannya setelah diabaikan, yang setelah diamati memiliki sepasang iris _onyx _yang indah.

Terlihat begitu hidup.

Tanpa disadari kebetulan itu menjadi bagian dari rutinitasnya yang biasa-biasa saja.

* * *

_**(—kala biru langit berdifusi dengan merah milik matahari menjadi satu petang.**_

_**Biru-merah milikku akan terisi sosokmu di samping jendela)**_

* * *

Kontras dengan hari dalam ingatannya, hari ini cafe (atau restoran—ia juga tidak tahu persis sebenarnya—) tidak terlalu dipadati pengunjung. Bahkan satu tangannya sudah cukup untuk menjadi simbolik dari jumlahnya.

Iris matanya masih memandang sosok yang menjadi fokusnya seperti biasa. Membagi konsentrasinya ke sosok tersebut dan sepiring _green tea sorbet _yang baru diantarkan oleh salah satu pramusaji beberapa saat lalu.

Adalah Haru, pramusaji bersurai cokelat gelap yang sikap dan cara bicaranya seperti menyaingi bara matahari—terlalu menggebu—. Dan dari beberapa kali percakapan yang keluar dari dirinya sendiri dengan sang pramusaji dengan nama yang menggambarkannya seperti musim berjalan, Mukuro mengetahui satu hal.

"Kau tahu, tuan? Hanya kau dan Hibari-_san_ yang selalu datang kesini setiap hari... Lihat, dia yang duduk di samping jendela." Dengan suara yang hampir lebih pelan dari bisikan di enam kata terakhir, jari yang ragu untuk menunjuk.

Dan wajah yang memerah. Sedikit, bersamaan dengan ekspresi Mukuro yang terlihat kaget.

Sepertinya bukan hanya ia seorang yang menaruh ketertarikan pada pria dengan surai dan aura yang sama kelamnya tersebut.

Diam-diam, pemilik iris dwiwarna tersebut tersenyum tipis.

_Ternyata namanya 'Hibari'_

Bisa dibilang sebuah perkembangan, bukan?

* * *

_**(satu hari, aku mendapat satu kata tentangmu—**_

—_**satu hari berikutnya, berapa kata yang bisa kudapat..?)**_

* * *

Hibari.

Kembali Mukuro harus duduk di dekat pria tersebut. Salahkan hujan dan populasi manusia yang jumlahnya melebihi lebar halte tempat mereka bernaung.

Atau, salahkan takdir yang sepertinya memiliki sifat **iseng**.

Karena seperti yang tertulis di atas, mereka tidak bertemu di tempat biasa mereka terlihat di saat yang sama—dimana Mukuro akan memandangnya lekat.

Mukuro cukup tahu diri (atau takut akan ketahuan?) untuk tidak memperhatikannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada tetes demi tetes hujan yang nyaris tak terlihat walau sepasang matanya di sipitkan sedikit.

Entah berapa menit hingga akhirnya Mukuro menyerah dan mencuri pandangan ke sosok 'Hibari' di sebelahnya.

Ternyata.

Walaupun terlihat dingin dan suram, Hibari tampaknya termasuk golongan orang yang cerdas. Dilihat dari buku yang ada di tangannya.

'**The Encyclopedia of Serial Killers'**

Dan mungkin juga kejam.

* * *

_**(Satu hari berikutnya, aku mungkin tidak dapat kata... tapi aku dapat yang lebih baik daripada itu.**_

_**Realita bahwa bayangan bisa menjadi simbolik dari dirimu— hitam, dekat, namun tidak bisa digapai. Belum—)**_

* * *

Baru-baru ini Mukuro mulai serius membaca sebuah buku.

Bukan, bukan buku dengan judul (dan mungkin juga isi) yang begitu gamblang mengatakan hal yang ada dalam daftar tabu kehidupan. Mukuro masih ada di lingkaran realistis walau ia juga tidak membenci pembunuhan atau semacamnya, bukan juga buku tentang tubuh manusia dalam arti sebenarnya—baik, kembali fokus ke topik utama.

Baru-baru ini Mukuro mulai serius membaca sebuah buku.

Tidak lain dan tidak bukan berawal dari saat ia melihat sosok—katakanlah pujaan hati— Hibari berdiri di salah satu rak tidak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini.

Tangan tersilang di depan mata dan sepasang _onyx_ itu memicing tajam seakan mengirimkan laser ke arah rak buku di depannya.

Lagi-lagi ia hanya diam memperhatikan.

"Apa lihat-lihat, _herbivore?"_

_Eh?_

Mukuro terkejut ketika sepasang _onyx _itu kini tertuju ke arahnya, diikuti pemiliknya.

"Kau... _herbivore _berisik yang menggangguku waktu itu..."

_Oya.. ia mengingatku.._

"—Mukuro."

"Huh?"

"Itu namaku, kufufu.."

"..oh."

Mukuro hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum tipis sambil menyisir pandangan ke arah Hibari dari atas hingga bawah. Mencoba mengingat setiap detail yang bisa ia tangkap.

Lagi-lagi serba hitam, ah.. tapi kulitnya begitu putih bersih dengan tinggi sedikit di bawahnya, mukanya juga manis walaupun tatapannya datar. Dan bicara soal tatapan, ternyata iris _onyx _itu jauh lebih indah bila dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini. Jauh lebih dekat dari dulu.

Mukuro jadi ingat, ketika diam-diam ia pernah membaca komik milik Chrome—adiknya—yang menyebutkan satu teori bahwa spiral adalah satu-satunya bentuk objek yang memiliki kemampuan menahan atensi semua orang dari hal lain, bahkan memicu obsesi yang nyaris tidak masuk akal. [?]

Bohong. Atau mungkin teori itu tidak berlaku untuknya.

Buktinya bukan objek berbentuk spiral yang membuatnya tidak bisa fokus ke hal lain, pemilik iris dwiwarna itu justru seakan ditarik masuk oleh sebuah objek dengan bentuk lingkaran.

Lingkaran kecil berwarna _onyx_.

".._Herbivore_..?"

Mukuro tersentak saat tangan Hibari menampar wajahnya telak. Kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Oya..." Mengelus pipi dan kembali menatap pria bersurai hitam yang memasang wajah tanpa dosa sambil balas menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Ada yang salah dengan mataku, Mukuro?"

"Oya, tidak kok."

_Jika keindahan itu hal yang salah, mungkin bisa jadi sepasang _onyx _itu adalah kesalahan._

Ganti Hibari yang kini memandang Mukuro intens, membiarkan beberapa pasang mata terpaku pada mereka berdua sambil berlalu.

"Kufufufufu..."

"Ada yang lucu, _herbivore?"_

Mukuro hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak ada, kufufufu.."

Sayang sekali Hibari tidak bisa membaca pikiran Mukuro yang mungkin bila disimbolkan, dipenuhi bunga-bunga imajiner saat melihat _nametag _di kemeja putih Hibari.

Dengan dua belas huruf dalam dua kata.

"Bagaimana kalau makan siang bersama di tempat kita bertemu pertama kali, Hibari Kyouya-_kun_?"

Dan kembali mereka duduk semeja, kali ini di bagian luar dengan Mukuro yang memilih tidak memesan makanan karena rasa sakit di perutnya ditambah desiran di dadanya.

"Kufufufu.."

Diakhiri dengan percakapan singkat, dua pasang kaki yang berjalan ke arah yang sama, dan sebuah buku **'Relasi Awan Kabut' **di tangan Mukuro saat tangan yang lain melambai singkat ke arah Hibari yang acuh namun meliriknya di dalam kereta.

* * *

_**(Bayangan di mataku— betapa ingin aku menjangkaumu dalam satu hubungan.**_

_**Bukan hubungan yang penuh romansa, apalagi seperti dialektika [2]**_

_**Tidakkah kau bertanya mengapa aku berkata demikian? Atau kau sudah tahu?**_

_**Kalau hidup adalah roda, satu lingkaran yang terdiri dari dua sisi—**_

—_**Yin, Yang, Castor, Pollux, Romulus, Remus... Baik, Buruk, Bahagia.**_

—_**Sedih.)**_

* * *

Pertama kali mereka berdua bertemu adalah di suatu hari pada musim semi. Diikuti tiga kali kebetulan yang berarti, dan ratusan kebetulan lain yang memang terencana di rutinitas seorang Mukuro.

Hingga musim semi meninggalkan jejaknya untuk tiga bulan ke depan, jejak euforia untuk para pasangan, mereka yang masih berkelana ataupun mencari, tua, muda, singkatnya semua mahluk yang bisa dikatakan hidup.

Termasuk Mukuro di dalamnya.

Naik ke tingkat yang sedikit lebih baik, dari yang selama ini berkelana menjadi yang menggapai. Sang pemilik iris dwiwarna yang langka itu melangkah dengan ringan menuju tempat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan seorang mahluk yang ia sempat samakan dengan bayangan bernama Hibari.

Orang-orang bilang, kebetulan yang terjadi tiga kali atau lebih bukanlah kebetulan melainkan sebuah takdir.

Bolehkah Mukuro percaya demikian? Mengingat ia sudah semakin dekat dengan sosok yang bukan lagi bayangan melainkan seekor _skylark _kuat. Salah satu dari sedikit keraguan yang sempat membuat hari-harinya membosankan tanpa eksistensi dari sosok tersebut hingga keraguan itu terkikis teman dekat euforia bernama cinta.

Karena itu ia tidak menolak ketika Hibari menentukan jadwal mereka sedikit lebih telat dari biasanya mereka bertemu hari-hari sebelumnya, ia bahkan menganggap pesan dingin mahluk beriris _onyx _yang masih berstatus teman tersebut setelah Mukuro iseng menggodanya (yang bagi Mukuro sendiri adalah sebuah modus sebelum ia menyampaikan perasaannya).

Karenanya, Mukuro menganggap hari ini akan berjalan sebagaimana biasa. Mengikuti arus _euforia_-nya seolah semua akan berakhir _happily ever after_.

Dimulai dari satu langkah—

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**(**_**Karena aku **__**—menyukaimu**_

_**menyukaimu dalam bentuk setia, seperti bayangan dan realita yang selalu jadi kesatuan...)**_

* * *

Kakinya mendadak seperti patung, tidak mampu bergerak walau niat dan otak telah berteriak untuk kesekian kali agar berfungsi. Sekelilingnya hanya ada suara, suara yang terlalu besar dan terlalu gamblang menunjukkan abu-abu.

Sekelilingnya hanya ada siluet, kecuali sebuah bayangan di depannya. Memanjang dengan aksen yang merah dan menggelap seiring warna petang yang disingkirkan oleh monokrom milik malam.

"Hibari..."

Ia pun jatuh tanpa rasa, meraba permukaan kasar dimana bayangannya sendiri terefleksi. Bergerak liar kemudian melemah ketika sebuah eksistensi yang sama hitamnya ada disana dan berpindah dalam lindungan tangannya yang semakin mati rasa.

Suaranya tenggelam diantara suara-suara disekitarnya, disusul tetes demi tetes air dari langit jelaga yang tertutup gelap.

"Hibari... "

Dan iris merah-biru itupun terkurung sesaat dalam pandangan simpati—

—sebelum terpejam.

* * *

**_(sedekat —hingga sejauh apapun... suka untukmu akan terus ada)_**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**- Fin -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Catatan kaki**

* * *

**[1] **Dari satu objek, kau belajar semua (atau melihat semua menurut beberapa sumber)

**[2] **(Dialektika relasional) teori komunikasi : menggambarkan hubungan sebagai kemajuan dan pergerakan yang konstan dimana adanya dorongan dan tarikan dari keinginan yang bertolak belakang (atau konflik)

* * *

**A/N**

* * *

**#Playing "Not Illusionika"**

Kemudian amnesia /krik

.

.

.

_1.602 words... fic terpendek (mungkin) yang pernah saya buat, dan (mungkin) juga terabal awww— _

Ehem, selamat ulang tahun untuk nanas kembar, ehem-twitter-user-napposca-ehem! semoga fic yang entah apa ini bisa memenuhi kebutuhanmu akan angst ya.. dan semoga dirimu makin kayak nanas :D /5

Dan untuk reader-tachi, selamat ditambah terima kasih sudah membaca.. ah, hampir lupa, untuk para reader yang bisa nebak quote [?] itu darimana silahkan kirim tebakan ke PM atau review untuk hadiah cantik :DD /apa


End file.
